A New War
by syd04
Summary: The Earth Kingdom's King just died, and his son is taking his place. His son's name is Dakaa, and he experienced the Fire Nation war from a young age. He wants revenge on the Fire Nation, for killing his parents. The other nations are defending the Fire Nation for once, but if they get in Dakaa's way, he will crush them, Dakaa doesn't care. That would mean more Earth Kingdom land.
1. The New Earth King

Dakaa saw his chance. He could finally take out the Fire Nation once he was Earth King. He could get the Dai Lee back together and form a new army. Nothing could stop him. There was only one person standing in his way.

The Avatar.

He got dressed in his royal robes for the coronation. He pinned his sash on. He was mean, green Earth machine. His eyes were fierce, yet clever. His mind was focused on getting his revenge. Dakaa glanced at himself in his priceless mirror that had been around since long ago. He was nicely dressed. _Knock, knock._ Was the sound at his door."Come in," Dakaa greeted. It was his adviser, Ginko."Ummm... Hello, Earth King Dakaa... I, uh, just wanted to let you know that your coronation has been rescheduled. It will be in half an hour instead of now. Is that all right, Sir?" Ginko was a little timid. "Yes, yes, that's fine, Ginko." Dakaa was actually a nice person if you laid aside the whole "destroying the Fire Nation" thing. He was kind and understanding to his own kingdom. Dakaa was fearless and full of rage, though, of he had to do something to one of the other nations. Dakaa sat down on his throne. "You are dismissed, Ginko," he said. Ginko bowed shortly, then exited through the large doors.

Aang was sitting with Katara, Zuko (he was visiting), Sokka, Toph, and Suko's Uncle. "General Iro, will you please make us some of your tea, please?" Katara asked. "Of course, Katara. And please, call me Uncle," Uncle said. His chair squeaked as he got up. Aang sensed something. A disturbance in he air, maybe? "I have to go outside. I'll be back in for some of your tea, Uncle," Aang said decisively. He walked outside, into the crisp, summer air he brought up the earth, and sat on the stump he made. He needed Toph to feel the earth. He thought he felt a slight shaking. Aang wondered what was going on in the Earth Kingdom. They were less than five miles away. "Toph!" Aang called."Come out here!" "What so _important?!_ Uncle was just about to serve his tea! The teapot was whistling!" Toph grumbled. "There is something more important than tea right now, Toph!" Aang told her. "Feel the ground! Do you feel the shaking, too?" "Yes, it's coming from the Earth Kingdom," Toph decided. Aang headed back inside to think, and sip some tea. He returned into the house, and told the others about it, and sipped some tea.


	2. The Group Finds Out

"NEWSPAPER! COME OUT AND GET YOUR NEWSPAPER!" shouted the newspaper boy, wobbling on his bicycle. The gang came out and fetched the newspaper. The newspaper boy bowed to Fire Lord Zuko and said,"Good afternoon, Fire Lord Zuko," for he was of the Fire Nation. "Good afternoon, Malin," Zuko replied, he was a good Fire Lord, so he knew every one of his subjects by name. He bowed his head slightly in return. Aang snatched the newspaper off the ground and saw the headline screaming,"EARTH KING DIES,GOD- SON NAMED KING." Aang read on:

"The Earth King died of natural causes, in his sleep, and his godson, Dakaa, is taking his place. The coronation will be held today at 5:30. The whole Earth Kingdom mourned for their loss, but now they jump for joy because a new king is rising!"

The snapshot was of Dakaa by his godfather's bed, in the Earth King's last days.

"How did we not know about this?" Sokka was puzzled."I don't know," said Toph, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, lets talk about this over some tea and dumplings... What do you say?" Uncle asked the group with a kindly smile. The wrinkles around his eyes folded, and he looked so warm and fuzzy inside. Indeed, he was a little fuzzy on the outside due to his beard, though. They all went inside, all except Malin, and sat cross legged on the floor, sipping tea and chowing down on pork dumplings. They discussed this matter seriously. There was talk about this, then that, when suddenly, Toph felt marching along the road. "Guys," she said."There are people coming. Lots of people." They trekked outside again, but this time, instead of Malin on his feeble bicycle, there was the Earth Kingdom's army, quite sturdy.

"Where are you going?" asked Aang. "To the Fire Nation. Earth King's orders," the soldier at the front said, without breaking his stare forward. The group cast confused looks at each other. They shuffled back in the house. Uncle went up the stairs to find a game to play. Aang sat down. Maybe he should pay a visit to the Spirit World. _Aaarrgghh! _Aang thought. _The pieces of this puzzle just fit together nicely. Now they are scattered!_ **Crash!** "MoMo! Please do NOT scare me like that again!" Sokka said, agitated. "Now I have spilled my tea all over the stairs!" "Woooaaahhh!?" Uncle yelled. The pieces of the puzzle _literally_ went flying as the thousand piece puzzle Uncle was holding scattered onto the floor. "I am _so_ sorry, Uncle! I made you slip!" Sokka's face went red with embarrassment. But on Uncle's face there was a smile. "It's quite all right, Sokka! That was the most fun I've had since completing the puzzle that I just dropped! Ha ha!" Uncle laughed.


	3. A Group of Nosy Children

**Hi, guys. Sorry for not posting in a while. I really have tried to find time, it's just that I've been really busy lately, but I don't want to keep you waiting! Enjoy this chapter! -syd04**

Aang sat in a dusty corner, candles glowing around him. He was going to travel to the Spirit World. He walked through a garden, his skin glowing blue. Roku appeared behind him. "A new war is starting. Dakaa is an evil person. He wants revenge on the Fire Nation for killing his parents. I know these have been hard times for you during the previous war, but more are coming if you don't stop this war," Roku advised. "Thank you, Roku. I needed that information. But does this mean we have to _help_ the Fire Nation after we just _defeated them?!" Aang asked. "_You have to. The Avatar's job is to help _everyone _in need," Roku answered wisely. "Okay..." Aang said, disappointedly. "Aang, Aang!"a voice, misty and unclear, called out to him.

Aang came back from the Spirit World. "Aang! You're awake. We are going to pay a visit to the Earth Kingdom, and find out what is going on," Katara informed. "Okay," replied Aang.

The group of young heroes sped along the path until they reached the Earth Kingdom. They acted like regular subjects of the Earth King, so that nobody would find out who they were, and what they were doing. They asked everyone why so many troops were going to invade the Fire Nation casually, but they asked too many people, the wrong kind of people. A former soldier reported them to the King.

_Knock, knock. _"Come in," said the Earth King. "Hello, Earth King Dakaa" the former soldier greeted. He bowed deeply. "And you are...?"asked the Earth King impatiently. "I am Katu. I was a soldier before... You know... The death..." Katu said shakily. He didn't like talking about death and dying. "Yes, yes, I know. No need to remind me about that!" Dakaa snapped. "I just wanted to let you know there is a group of children that are running around acting all suspicious. I don't think they're from here," Katu informed. "Ohhh, thank you for letting me know. I'll have people on that right away," Dakaa said with a sly smile. "Ginko! Gather up a troop, and send them off looking for a group of nosy _children!" _Dakaa spat the word children.


	4. Uncle Saves the Day

"Hey! You! Stop! Stop right there!" an Earth Kingdom soldier shouted. Aang turned briskly, and saw the soldiers. "They're onto us!" Aang whispered. "Just follow me!" Toph replied. Toph turned, and made a thick earth wall between the group and the troop. This caught the soldier in fron off guard. He bumped into the wall then fell, then the person behind him fell, and the person behind him fell, and the person behind him fell like dominoes. Toph twisted and turned past people, her blind eyes were not holding her back. The rest of the group was on her heels, but so were the soldiers. "They're gaining on us!" Sokka yelled. Aang leaped upon a roof, and rained blasts of water on the soldiers. That washed them away. They were sprawled flat on their backs. Then, they were surrounded. More soldiers had come. They were defeated. The soldiers took them to a dungeon. There, they were locked up. In chains. Three soldiers guarded the door. They were fed rations of meat, but they were always thirsty. They couldn't talk about much,since the guards were there. It seemed like there would be no escape this time.

Surprise!

_Whoosh!_ Fire was swept in by Uncle, but it didn't touch the group a bit. Uncle unlocked the chains. "Uncle!" everyone shouted. They ran in for a hug. "I heard you needed help," Uncle said with a smile. "Now, who wants tea? I brought Appa with me, so the ride home would be faster," Uncle offered. Everyone's heads nodded hungrily. They flew back to the Fire Nation to get to Uncle's room in the palace, but when they got there, a fierce battle was taking place. The Fire Nation had been invaded by the Earth Kingdom!


End file.
